Deja vu
by Pipe
Summary: Presente atrasado de aniversario para Ayan Ithildin. Dois bicudos não se beijam, nem mesmo se suportam? Vivem as farpas? Onde voce ja viu isso antes? Deja vu...


**DEJA VU**

_**Esta é uma fic de presente, vai ter cenas meio picantes, e o que vai ser descrito aqui não é seqüência de nenhuma das crônicas do Santuário que vocês estão acostumados. Feliz aniversário, Kátia Sofia, minha Ayan Ithildin, minha irmãzinha caçula, cunhadinha virtual, amor meu, ti doluuuu! **_

Shaka entrou na casa de Virgem batendo os pés de raiva. Que ódio! Aquela garota tinha o dom de lhe tirar do sério. Por mais que tentasse, sempre caía nas armadilhas verbais dela.

-Ela é bem irmã dos gêmeos! Saga e Kanon sempre foram bons de lábia! Banho! Um banho com minhas ervas, um incenso perfumado, um chá de camomila... É tudo que eu preciso agora...

Na hora do chá, Mú apareceu, o olhar risonho.

-Nem vem, carneiro...

-Não falei nada... – ergueu as mãos - ...nem pensei...

Shaka sorriu. Serviu ao amigo uma xícara.

-Mas você pode perguntar...

-Mu-yu... ta bom, quando Ayan vai embora do Santuário?

-Depois do aniversário deles. Dessa vez vão comemorar todos os três juntos aqui...

-Mais uma semana de tormento...

-Você sobreviverá... – dessa vez, o ariano riu abertamente. – E veja pelo lado bom, não é sempre que temos o prazer de ver você em batalha verbal com alguém...

-Eu preferia deixar isso para Saga e Terpsicore... – resmungou o loiro, depois se tocou. – HEY! Você tem certeza de que está do meu lado?

Nova rodada de gargalhadas...

Mas o fato era concreto e sabido por todos. Ayan Ithildin ou Kátia Sofia, a irmã de Saga e Kanon, sacerdotisa de Avalon, era uma das poucas pessoas da face da Terra que batia de frente com Shaka de Virgem e o tirava do sério. Quase sempre vencedora em suas batalhas verbais e ainda vivia pra se vangloriar do fato.

Saga sacudia a cabeça:

-Por Zeus, Kátia. Dê uma folga! Um dia desses Shaka, que não é conhecido por sua paciência, vai dar um basta e te mandar para um dos seis mundos... E você! – apontou o dedo para a esposa – porque não me ajuda? Ela é sua amiga, te escuta, diga a ela pra parar de atazanar o pobre...

-Por que? É divertido... além do mais, há mais coisas entre a casa de Virgem e a casa de Gêmeos do que julga sua vã filosofia...

Saga fez uma cara... Kanon olhou para a cunhada, pensando. Ayan só deu uma risadinha e foi saindo, planejando como enlouquecer mais um pouco o "pobre".

Como num momento em que um Shaka com as bochechas vermelhas de indignação lhe perguntou:

-Por que? POR QUE? Porque, garota, quando eu mais preciso de sossego, você parece estar lá, atrás de mim, a língua pronta para dar o bote?

-Talvez, querido, porque sempre foi assim: um abismo a outro abismo invoca...

Shura fez o gesto de "touché" em Mascara da Morte, que sem pejo, se encolheu, os dois às gargalhadas. Mú ainda teve a decência de esconder a boca atrás da mão e saiu correndo, para rir em outro lugar...

Mas como Terpsicore já tinha notado, na sua intuição feminina, essa batalha verbal era somente um disfarce, pra ninguém, muito menos seus irmãos tiradores de sarro, percebesse que Kátia Sofia era apaixonada pelo cavaleiro de Virgem. E mesmo uma garota poderosa e viajada como ela fica insegura quando o assunto é paixão.

Às vezes, em seu quarto, enquanto escovava o cabelo Kátia se punha a ensaiar como dizer a Shaka o que sentia... E todas as vezes, o ensaio acabava mal, com ela pensando em como ele iria rir, chamá-la de pirralha mal saída das fraldas, morena sem graça, todos os epítetos depreciadores que sua mente conseguia imaginar e lhe dava um fora federal, em frente a todo mundo, pra se vingar das humilhações sofridas. (A imaginação é nosso pior inimigo, quase sempre...)

Pipe, por sua vez, pensava em como terminar com aqueles olhares compridos e suspiros disfarçados... Ela não tinha um monte de primas, algumas tímidas à toa... Chamou dois especialistas pra ajudar.

-Precisamos de um bom plano...

-Gozado como ninguém percebeu...

-Ai, Dido, e homem percebe alguma coisa?

-Opa, peralá! Eu sou homem e notei, ta?

-Ucho... Você é um homem assim... um tanto quanto mais sensível que a maioria, entende?

-Sim, eu sei que eu sou especial...

Afrodite pensou, não pela primeira vez, que Camus tinha razão em dar tantos "pedalas" em Milo... Agora era um bom momento... E seguiu seus impulsos. Abriu a mão e tascou um tapa na nuca do Escorpião...

-HEY! Ta achando que é o Camye, é? Só me faltava essa, agora...

-É a melhor maneira da sua modéstia voltar ao nível aceitável...

-Podemos voltar à nossa preocupação inicial?

-Sim, depois eu cuido da rosinha aqui. Tudo tem que acontecer na festa de aniversário...

Mas enquanto estavam os três de conluio na casa de Peixes, Kátia estava descendo em direção a Gêmeos e Shaka subindo em direção à Virgem. Estavam distraídos e só se perceberam na escadaria. Shaka torceu o nariz, imaginando se poderia passar pela sacerdotisa sem briga... Por segundos, uma mágoazinha passou pelo olhar de Ayan. Mas ela logo empinou o nariz e estufou o peito. "Como uma naja pra dar o bote" comparou o indiano.

E cada um continuou seu caminho, de cabeça baixa, no intuito de passarem reto um pelo outro. Mas de cabeça baixa não perceberam que, na verdade, estavam seguindo direto um na direção do outro. Só notaram quando se esbarraram. Ayan ergueu a cabeça, desviou para a direita, Shaka fez o mesmo, depois resolveram tentar pela esquerda e iam ficar nessa dança boba que sempre acontece quando queremos passar por alguém, até que o cavaleiro de Virgem perdeu a paciência e segurando a garota pelos ombros, fixou-a no lugar e passou ao seu lado, bufando.

Kátia prendeu a respiração por um segundo, ao sentir as mãos de Shaka em seus ombros, depois sentiu o peso da rejeição, por ele ter passado injuriado. E chegou a abrir a boca e se virar, para despejar alguma, praquilo não ficar por isso mesmo. Mas não se deve fazer algumas coisas numa escadaria. Porque os gestos irritadiços dela só serviram pra fazê-la perder o equilíbrio. Shaka se virou ao ouvir um "OH!" de susto e, em alta velocidade, a pegou antes que batesse a cabeça nos degraus de baixo ou saísse rolando.

A adrenalina fazia com que o coraçãozinho da grega batesse acelerado e seus músculos tremiam. Ela se agarrou num primeiro momento no sari do indiano, assustada. Shaka gostou da sensação de ter salvo alguém, nem que fosse a irmã língua solta de Saga e pensou, enquanto a segurava: "Assustada e indefesa ela fica muito melhor. Ai, se fosse sempre assim..."

Logo a respiração de Kátia voltava ao normal e ela se mexeu nos braços de Shaka, constrangida. Tudo que ela queria era ficar ali, pra sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era vergonhoso que ELE a ajudasse num momento de perigo. Agora ela teria que agradecer... Ele a colocou no chão, sem afastá-la e ela olhou para os olhos azuis tranqüilos, tão diferentes dos seus.

A voz não saiu tremida – o que foi um marco:

-Obrigada, Shaka.

-Por nada.

E ambos novamente tiveram a idéia de fazerem os mesmos gestos. Ayan ergueu-se para lhe beijar a face e Shaka quis lhe beijar a testa. Os lábios se encontraram e um primeiro beijo tímido saiu. Eles se estranharam, mas resolveram experimentar de novo. E de novo, de novo, de novo, até que Shaka percebeu que iam acabar rolando os dois pela escada. Puxando a sacerdotisa pelo braço, foram em direção à casa de Virgem. O cavaleiro foi erguendo a mão para abrir as portas, temendo que, se soltasse a garota o encanto do momento se quebrasse, ou um dos dois se arrependesse ou qualquer coisa terrível.

Ayan não pensava mais em nada. Se o tempo parasse agora, se o mundo acabasse, se Shaka se arrependesse, ela tinha um instante bom entre os dois para se lembrar.

Só pararam no quarto dele. Shaka abriu a porta, puxou a garota pra dentro e antes de qualquer coisa, prensou-a entre o corpo esbelto dele e a madeira. Passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, como um cego decorando os traços e beijou-a de novo, a começar pela testa. As mãos de Kátia tratavam do sari, de abri-lo, tirá-lo, expor a pele clara, levemente bronzeada pelo sol da Grécia... Tão diferente dela, cuja pele tinha ficado mais clara, pela ausência de sol em Avalon...

Túnicas ao chão, pele contra pele, respiração aquecendo os caminhos que trilhavam, os corpos já marcados por dentes e chupões, Shaka só ergueu a garota para levá-la para cama... No novo campo de embate, Ayan deixou de ser passiva e tomou a iniciativa, fazendo o loiro se arrepiar e gemer.

Logo o jogo amoroso chegou ao seu ápice, numa dança erótica ardente. Shaka olhou para as gotas de suor no vale entre os seios da garota e comparou com orvalho num campo pela manhã. Riu, seu povo havia escrito o Kama-Sutra e criado Tagore... Agora ele entendia como...

Deitou-se, puxando a garota para seus braços. Abraçou-a, enfiando uma perna entre as dela e cobrindo os dois com o lençol. Ela estava meio confusa, mas Shaka beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz:

-Conversamos depois. Apenas relaxe...

Nem bem haviam adormecido, a porta do quarto se escancarou, batendo do outro lado. Ayan chegou a abrir os olhos, mas um aperto em seu braço lhe indicou que o melhor era nem levantar a cabeça. E a voz de Shaka se fez ouvir, entre o tom irritado e divertido:

-Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa pra invadir minha casa assim, Saga de Gêmeos...

-COMO ASSIM, UMA BOA DESCULPA? VOCÊ SEDUZINDO E ESTUPRANDO MINHA IRMÃZINHA CAÇULA NÃO É NADA?

-Saga, ou ele seduziu ou ele estuprou a Kátia. Impossível fazer as duas coisas... – a voz risonha de Kanon estava logo atrás.

-NÃO IMPORTA! VOU DENUNCIAR ESSE SEM VERGONHA DISSIMULADO POR PEDOFILIA...

-Saga, se importa em não gritar na minha casa? – Shaka nem tinha erguido a cabeça do travesseiro.

-E caso você não se lembre, Dinho, Ayan já fez 21 anos... Aliás, ela faz 23 hoje. Uma mulher, consciente do que faz...

-Ele conspurcou a virgindade dela...

Ayan não pode segurar uma risada, abafando com o lençol. Terpsicore ergueu as mãos para os céus e foi puxando o marido/irmão ciumento pra fora do quarto:

-Zeus, Saga de Gêmeos, em que século você está? Ayan é uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, não uma freira católica...

Kanon olhou para os dois saindo e deu uma nova risadinha maliciosa, dizendo aos dois na cama, antes de fechar a porta:

-Desculpem a interrupção desastrosa. Podem continuar com seus afazeres...

E fechou a porta, a gargalhada acompanhando seus passos casa de Virgem afora.

-Desculpe meu irmão, Shaka... Ele é sempre exagerado...

-Ele é um irmão zeloso. Se eu tivesse uma irmã, seria igual...

-Podemos conversar agora?

-Preferia usar a boca em coisas mais construtivas...

-Credo, da onde saiu esse cavaleiro tarado?

-Bem, não sei se você vai estar de bom humor pra sempre, então quero aproveitar ao máximo...

-Bobão!

-Tontinha!

Riram da criancice. Depois Ayan se encolheu na cama:

-Como chegamos a esse ponto?

-Você não se lembra? Nos esbarramos na escada e...

-Não se faça de besta. Estou falando de estarmos nos xingando num dia e acabarmos na cama em outro...

-O velho clichê sempre diz que o amor e o ódio são faces da mesma moeda. Quem sabe você já não me amava antes e disfarçava me xingando?

Ayan tentou não enrubescer muito. E contra atacou:

-Quem sabe a recíproca também não é verdadeira?

Shaka envolveu-a em seus braços e pernas e sussurrou antes de beijá-la novamente:

-Quem sabe? Hoje estamos num bom dia pra descobrirmos...

Ladeado por Kanon e Pipe, Saga resmungava quase as mesmas coisas...

-Não entendo. Como podem se digladiar num dia como se quisessem tirar a cabeça um do outro e no dia seguinte irem pra cama apaixonados...

Terpsicore sorriu e olhou para Kanon, que respondeu por ela:

-Ah, meu irmão. Você é tão distraído. Olhando aqueles dois na cama, eu só tive uma impressão de deja vu. – e apontou para ele e Pipe.

Saga olhou para Kanon, depois pra esposa, ergueu os olhos pros céus e suspirou.

-Pensei que um raio não caia duas vezes no mesmo lugar...

-Nascemos todos no mesmo dia... Normal reagirmos todos da mesma forma...

-Ah, quer dizer que a sua cara metade é aquela mulher ou homem com quem você briga mais? – Saga resolveu implicar um pouco com seu gêmeo, só pra variar. –Com quem ele briga muito, aqui, no Santuário, Zinha?

-Com você.

-Eu já estou casado. Com quem mais?

-Com o Milo, com o Afrodite, com o Aioros, com o Aioria...

-Todos comprometidos...

-Hey! Vejam se me erram, seus fofoqueiros... eu não brigo amorosamente com nenhum macho, não...

E implicando e rindo, foram acabar de preparar a festa de aniversário.

N/A: Putz, nunca foi tão difícil terminar uma fic... Ayan Ithildin, nem que eu pedisse perdão o resto da vida, não seria suficiente. Seu aniversario foi 30 de Maio com os gêmeos e eu não consegui terminar a tempo. Espero que goste, mesmo assim. Beijo grande. 11/06/06.


End file.
